Blood Bone and Soul
Yoshiro Kaguya, high-ranked son of two missing-nin originally hailing from Kirigakure, was sent on a trip to the Land of Grass on behalf of the aforementioned Great Nation to retrieve a particular item of interest, from a man known as the God of Fuinjutsu. Needing a bit of money, Yoshiro reappears in the Land of Grass, using his Space-Time Technique: Flying Wind God Technique, to drastically reduce the running time, arriving as quickly as possible, completely on guard. Accompanied by a squad of low-ranked ANBU, Yoshiro quickly senses something nearby. '' "Damn I swear, kids nowadays are so annoying. It's like they are intentionally obnoxious. I was so tempted to just hit the kid.", the Red-Haired Kage exclaimed, leaving after recruiting one of the kids to the academy. About to return back to the village, Shenron sensed a platoon of shinobi heading his way. Always thirsty for battle, Shenron decided to stay rather leave them in the dust. One of them, probably the squad leader, caught his eye. "Looks like I might have some fun tonight." Making no attempt to set up any defense, he stood there with a smirk on his face, excited. As Kage, he rarely gets the pleasures of fighting as frequently as regular shinobi do. These confrontations, no matter how insignificant they are, makes Shenron's time as Uzushiokage bearable. Sensing the negative emotion of pride that rolled off of Shenron Uzumaki's body, and combined with the chakra level of the source, Yoshiro instantly confirmed that it was indeed the target. The God of the Storm communicates with the Light Dragon, blocking his negative emotions completely, removing one of the potential advantages his foe could have, were he a jinchuriki. Yoshiro suddenly allows him and his allies to begin to levitate, as an ANBU, the aforementioned squad leader, suddenly cannonballs himself towards Shenron. An ominous rain suddenly begins to fall, it's very bleakness sapping at Shenron's strength and vitality slowly. These drops manifest themselves close to Shenron and above Shenron, and quickly change to huge water bubbles. Suppressing his chakra, Yoshiro continues to test the waters, undetected, him and his allies still levitating in an area more concealed. Textbook strategy, long-range attack in order to properly assess the threat while masking their appearance. Strategy was something the Uzushiokage was keen too, basic tactics were easy for him to analyze then deduce. While they maybe swift, their moves are not without a pattern that every shinobi must abide too. In order to cast a technique one exert release chakra, especially when technique effects their surroundings. Being a more than capable sensor, Shenron easily detected this spike in chakra allowing him to activate his defense. The continuous flow of rain would only strengthen Shenron's defense. In that moment, the leader's chakra would disappear, obviously aware of that his target is a sensor. "Alright I'll play your little game." he thought to himself remaining put, allowing his hubris to control his actions. But Shenron was not blind to the situation at hand, in actuality Shenron has yet to lose sight of any of his targets, including the team leader. The Kage's ability to sense Dukkha is one that cannot be challenged, since Dukkha cannot be masked or suppressed. He detected suffering deep within his opponent's heart, what he was suffering from was inapplicable to the Uzumaki. Noticing his target's strength had not been diminished by his initial diversion, the Skeletal Graveyard released a barrage of shuriken, fortified and forged by the power of his biological kekkei genkai, the formidable Shikotsumyaku. Yoshiro also notices the erection of a barrier, there being a clear alteration in the planet's biosphere around his location, with absolutely any movement being as clear as day to him. Yoshiro's natural chakra control reaching the level at which powerful attacks can be performed with his chakra being very suppressed, Yoshiro begins an assault. ''"..Almost forgot the skill level of my opponent." Yoshiro thought, noticing an error in his originally planned strategy. Levitating the blades completely, Yoshiro implants his wind-natured chakra into the shuriken. In the meanwhile, Yoshiro causes the rain to transcend simply chakra, it's source becoming completely replaced with the essence of all things, natural energy, aiming to bypass whatever barrier Shenron has set up. Yoshiro, confirming the Kage-level power of his opponent, augments the power of his shuriken with natural energy, while still in his base, a testament to his mastery of natural energy. The potency of his chakra being such that it overcame the almighty suppressing powers of Mount Koryū, Yoshiro's shuriken appear before Shenron, surrounding him, before Yoshiro utilizes an application of his long-ranged chakra control, causing him to be able to replicate the Hiraishin with the Flying Wind God Technique. Making the shuriken embody wind with his prior infusion of wind chakra, he is able to teleport one directly to Shenron's body, aiming at causing him to dodge into any particular direction, his other shuriken levitating towards Shenron with a masterful application of the Manipulating Attack Blades technique. His control allows him to extend his chakra properties over immense distances, and this only aids him. A hurricane suddenly emerges in the distance, as an additional two ANBU members are flung forward, aiming to hit Shenron with what would be a cheap knock-off of the Lariat. The ANBU member that came cannonballing towards Shenron helps in their physical assault. The hurricane quickly disperses afterwards. Yoshiro's mastery of natural energy enables him to extend some of it's power to the limbs of the ANBU, making them stronger than they would appear to be. Expecting a Kage like him to have no problem with dispatching the ANBU however, Yoshiro plans his next move carefully. Chaos would be the only word to describe the events that were unfolding in the Land of Grass. A combination of space-time ninjutsu, bukijutsu, senjutsu, and unique collaboration all in one offensive strike, it was organized mayhem. But Yoshiro was simply abiding by Law 39: Stir up Waters to Catch the Fish. In order to truly compete with the best class of shinobi one must put themselves in their opponent's shoes. Unfortunately for Yoshiro, he's displayed his own abilities rather than simply forcing his opponent to do so. Yoshiro was a fisherman who was a using a large net in order to increase his chances rather than him using the correct bait and because of this fact it would come back to bite him in the ass. It was about time for Shenron to go on the offensive. Disabling his barrier, Shenron was left wide open. The shuriken pierced him, each and everyone one of them. he appeared to be gravely wounded. But it was not blood dripping from Shenron's body, but ink. Once the Anbu were in range, the act was up; Shenron smirked expressing his glee. BOOM. Ink splattered everywhere. Black slimy substance scattered across the forest. The Anbu, covered in Shenron's natural affinity, would be sent flying due to the explosion. Shenron on the other hand was right behind the squad leader with a kunai to his neck. Such an extraordinary series of moves is not without reason. The onslaught of techniques would prove to be a challenge if Shenron remained in the place in which he stood. So for obvious reasons, he needed to move. But such a tactic is never as basic as it seems. The Red-Haired Kage would use an advanced variation of the Substitution Technique in order to switch places with Ink clone he had watching over the village, with instantaneous speed making it near impossible to detect. But instead of returning to the village, the real Shenron would appear on about a hundred meters way from the battlefield where he left one of his many Flying Thunder God seals, a habit he developed over the years due to his many ambushes. Finally Shenron was able to teleport to his opponent through the Flying Ink God Technique, noticing a beast sealed within Yoshiro during his initial assessment of him. "I thought I made myself quite obvious, you are the one I want to fight." Shenron stated, bring the weapon only closer to Yoshiro's jugular. Maybe if Yoshiro used the correct bait, himself, then he may not be squad-less. Lesson learned. ''However, Yoshiro was actually banking on the fact that Shenron would do such a thing. As much as people believe that fighting without a squad was a problem, it was not as such for Yoshiro, and Yoshiro has still not even revealed the full power of his abilities. In fact, Yoshiro's concern for those people only existed because of the Light Dragon, and he was paranoid that the ANBU would betray him sooner or later, being sired from missing-nin. Yoshiro then releases an extremely minute pulse, noticing the displacement in energy signature, and as a result, noticing his trickery. Despite Shenron's immense speed, Yoshiro has had encounters with masters of Chakra Modes, sensing even their distortions in the flow of natural energy and the cycle of the biosphere. Sages themselves were not out of Yoshiro's realm of sensory perception, usually being on a higher tier. Even space-time ninjutsu was trackable with distortions, when used by lesser-nin. However, what set Yoshiro in the minds of others as one of the greatest sensors of all time, was his ability to perceive energy in all of it's glory, due to being a champion of Storm Energy, a term used to describe his abilities. Yoshiro blinked once, before seeing the world as energy. And energy, is always in a constant motion. And this motion...was right behind him. It's only normal that a Kage would underestimate one so young. Suddenly ducking under the blade, of the Kage with absurd speed and with reflexes one would deem completely impossible, Yoshiro quickly turned, palm striking the Kage's "body, as his range and physical power was generally amplified by natural energy even in his base. Yin and Yang worked in harmony to destroy the clone's body but in the event that the clone still survived, Yoshiro prepared another attack, with the skill he obtained from being forced to master natural energy on Mount Koryu until his chakra became potent enough, he elbows Shenron's general direction, focusing the natural energy in the atmosphere to repel the clones body, forming a piercing effect akin to a Shigan in a concussive blast., Yang Release being utilized to neutralize the clone. His energy perception skills told him that the original had clearly moved, at a distance now, one of the many ranges Yoshiro took a preference to battling in. Still not having displayed the skill that gave him his moniker, Yoshiro simply smiled. The Light Dragon communing with him once more, the ground underneath Shenron mysteriously breaks apart, before intending to swallow him whole, a spike of chakra completely missing. Using Yin chakra to control the malleability and thus his control, and enhancing it with Yang chakra, Yoshiro flicks his fingers repeatedly, until several blades of air reveal themselves, maneuvering themselves to target his newly redetected foe. Observing carefully the movements of his foe, a cold, cool air begins to cover the area around the Kage's real body. For once, Yoshiro is actually excited. His guard up with Shikotsumyaku and the still levitating shuriken, Yoshiro adopts an absurd stance, leaping above the air and floating. Sand suddenly rises from the ground, reducing Shenron's visibility, his energy sight allowing him to see as if nothing was ever there. Back in the good old days, Shenron would continue fighting to his hearts content. But as a Kage, it is his job to return back to the village as soon as possible, put his desires second to everyone else's. But as the Director of an academy, Shenron is obligated to help the privileged. Conflicted, Shenron needed to come up with a solution and fast....Only one came to mind, the entrance exam. Shenron was more than aware that Yoshiro's nature transformation and sensory capabilities were incredible, but there was one skill that one does cannot learn. Few shinobi today posses this natural affinity, and in order to truly see it work, one must lose everything and be put in a situation of life or death. As mayhem once again found its way back to Shenron, he was instantly protected by his ink. Similar to the , his ink was blessed by his mother's will and it will protect Shenron no matter the situation. Enclosing Shenron in a floating sphere, Shenron focused Yin-Yang chakra into the ink in order to protect him for the time being. "I guess its time to begin" he thought, weaving a single hand-sign in order to activate the technique. Outside the circumference, a seal emerged on the Kaguya's body. Labeled as kinjutsu, the negates all of the targets ninja capabilities while causing the target increasing pain. It was an ability even the feared greatly. All of the Kaguya's techniques would simultaneously stop and the being would be forced to descend. The sphere would shape into a small platform, levitating the Kage to a secure landscape. "Seems like hitting my clone was not your smartest move." he snickered, stating that the clone transferred the seal to Yoshiro when the two came into contact. Landing back on the ground, Shenron began to strip. Removing all forms of armor and weapons, Shenron was left with only his shorts. "Life or death buddy, you choose. Either fight me in strict hand to hand combat or" he paused for dramatic effect. "Lets just say that Tailed Beast sealed inside of you will prove to be your downfall." The entrance exam; a fight where two shinobi battle in hand to hand combat without the usage of chakra. Natural fighters will be able to thrive, especially when their life is on the line. Fail - die, win - survive. "Knock me down once and you get to chose your fate, but let me tell you I'm quite the fighter." The Kage's swiftly shifted into his fighting stance, as pure Killing Intent was release from his body. "So are you in or out." he declared, expecting Yoshiro to strip just as he did if he were in. Challenging a Kage in taijutsu had been one of Yoshiro's greatest wishes he didn't know he had until he was given the opportunity to. Happy to oblige, Yoshiro quickly got rid of his clothing, his apparel making a heavy thump on the ground. Not having someone he could engage in with a battle of physicality since the days past, Yoshiro smirks. Despite his age, Yoshiro had the experience of a man twice his age in physical combat. Getting into the stance of the past, Yoshiro nods, his own Killing Intent battling against that of the Kage's, the equivalent of a storm of Bones forming his background. Prepared to attack his opponent, Yoshiro suddenly rushes towards his enemy, his natural speed already being considered godlike by many, to the point where most people wonder why he even needs to utilize space-time ninjutsu. The Art of Softening, is an art that allows the user to deal high levels of damage, cripple their opponents, maintain stamina, and requires low levels of physical power. But what happens if combined, with the upper echelon, of physical talent? With natural strength that would do Tsunade proud, and precision that would make her even more proud as a medic-nin, Yoshiro became one with the Art of Softening, targeting Shenron's joints and bones, the weaker parts of an even an elite's skeletal system. Knowing the effects of the Gentle Fist, Yoshiro wished to become capable of fighting even those who may not potentially be users of chakra, and as a result, invented this form of combat, focusing on skeletomuscular disharmonization. Swaying from side to side, Yoshiro places a powerful strike to Shenron's solar-plexus, following it up with a spinning elbow to the the pressure point behind the ears, the perfect spot for causing a concussion. His legs, deeply engaged in the art that is taijutsu, are not left out, and wanting their fair share in the battle, soars to meet him at a place where their knees and chins, respectively, can "interact". Upon impacting, Yoshiro fluidly kicks backwards, reverting to his original stance, with a slight change in positioning of the legs. Striking forward once more before his opponent can gather a chance to recover, Yoshiro spirals, before knife-hand striking the ankle joint, the joint of balance, aiming to allow his enemy to trip and fall quite easily. Yoshiro's stikes seem to emit small booms of sound with each impact, his raw speed reaching even higher levels since stripping. Heavily accustomed to the depths of water when battling his opponents, the location where he first fought off his father, at the depths and at full pressure. The pressure of those depths toned his body considerably, and his physical power was actually above most "land-dwellers." Category:Role-Play Category:Vegeta2314 Category:KamiGuru